


Same as You

by shotgunwithwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x22 coda, M/M, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunwithwings/pseuds/shotgunwithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are even now, aren't we?" Derek asks. "I mean, you've saved my life now, too."</p><p>"Not killing doesn't equal saving, Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same as You

Scott is pacing around Deaton's office, his worry clearly etched on the lines of his face. Everyone else is already gone, it's just him and Derek, and Deaton.

"They are alright?" he asks.

"I believe so. We were lucky that the nogitsune only possessed werewolves. Humans might've not been this lucky," Deaton says.

Derek scoffs. "Lucky? What is lucky about this? The nogitsune didn't only possess Stiles, it had four of us under its power without us even noticing! Tell me how that's lucky," he growls.

"We are lucky to be alive," Deaton answers calmly.

Derek's sure not feeling lucky. It's been a good two hours since he woke up at Argents' apartment. His head had felt like someone had tried to smash it with a hammer and the rest of his body had been aching and itching. He had felt horrible but the worst part is that he remembers it all. He might've been possessed but it had still been him there, all the time. His words, his feelings, his choices somehow. He could still see Chris Argent pleading in front of him, could smell the lighter fluid, could hear Chris begging him not to make him kill him...

"Why did it possess them?" Scott's voice interrupts his thoughs and Derek tries to concentrate. This is important, he needs to know this.

"What we know is that the nogitsune never does anything by accident. This is a game to him," Deaton says.

"So we were chosen carefully? That just makes this even better." Derek goes for sarcasm but misses the mark by miles, his mind still too caught up with the earlier events.

"I do believe you were chosen after careful consideration, yes."

"But why? Why them?" Scott asks impatiently.

"Nogitsune can possess you but to turn you against someone like that, to turn you into a weapon, he needs fuel. He needs anger."

"Anger?" Scott's voice goes quiet before he continues, "So it chose to possess Isaac because all the anger he has for the twins because of Boyd and Erica. And twins of course so that they would fight back."

"Yes." Deaton nods. "Twins seem to have been having differences between each other as well so they they conveniently attacked one another."

"And me?" Derek asks.

"Your anger comes from your family," Deaton says. "But I don't think that anger is the only reason he picked the four of you. You all feel deeply. If you hurt those you care about, you'd be broken. You'd be weaker. And that is what the nogitsune wants. It wants chaos and despair, and to clear its way."

"Clear its way? For what?" Scott and Derek speak at the same time.

Deaton shakes his head, "I'm not sure but whatever it is, we should all prepare for the worst."

***

"I guess we're even now."

Chris startles in surprise and lifts his head from the maps on the desk and looks at the werewolf standing in the doorway. Derek looks better than he did few hours ago, though he had been out of the house before Chris really had had time to make sure.

Chris doesn't know what's going on, but he does know Derek hadn't been himself. He had understood that right away then, and even more clearly when Derek had woken up. He had looked so tormented.

Derek still looks tormented, only in a different way. Chris can't quite understand it.  
He throws Derek a questioning look.

"We are even now, aren't we?" Derek asks. "I mean, you've saved my life now, too."

He stares Derek for a long time before answering. He lets his gaze roam Derek's face and up and down his body, trying to read the man.

"Not killing doesn't equal saving, Derek."

"In your world it does." Derek's small laugh is hollow. "I guess that means you've saved my life dozens of times, really."

"Derek..."

The werewolf moves, taking few steps towards him. Derek leans his hands on the desk, lowering himself so that their eyes are leveled. Chris stays quiet, waiting.

"I don't really think that," Derek says finally.

Chris can still hear Derek's words ringing in his ears. You burned my family, I'll burn yours. Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered?

"You don't?"

"You and Allison, you're different. I know you're not your sister... or your father."

"But I'm not an ally either. You said it yourself." He can hear the bitterness in his own voice.

Derek gives him a long look. "The nogitsune, it... It plays games. You know it. It's always two steps ahead of us. It has played us ever since the beginning, and this was just one more game to it." Derek straightens his back and sweeps a hand over his face. He's not quite looking at Chris, when he continues, "It was all planned, possessing me, Isaac and the twins. It needs anger to be able to do what it did. He used the grudge all of us were still holding onto to make us attack."

Chris doesn't want to listen to this, Derek's accusations are still too fresh. He's feeling already too guilty to hear Derek telling him how they truly are enemies, underneath. He stands up - sitting in the chair suddenly feels too constricting.

"You don't have to continue, Derek. I get the picture."

"It's not just that," Derek says, more quietly this time. "Deaton thinks that anger isn't enough for the nogitsune. That it needs more than just pure rage. That's how it chose the four of us. Because we could've given it everything it wants."

Chris looks at the werewolf who suddenly seems small and unsure. "I don't think I follow, Derek," he says.

"Nogitsune sent Isaac to Allison, and Aiden to Ethan."

Chris takes a step closer to Derek, desperate to understand what he is talking about.

"Derek, I still don't --"

"It sent them to those people, because it knows that if they'd ever hurt them, it would destroy them." Derek steps around the desk to stand closer to him. "He sent Isaac to Allison, and Aiden to Ethan. And me to you."

Derek shifts little closer to him again, and Chris can't turn away. His breath catches in his throat when Derek steps right into his space, his lips hovering close to Chris', making him feel the warm puffs of air. Derek's eyes dart down to his slightly departed lips, lingering for a second, before locking his gaze to Chris'.

"I have never blamed you, Chris," Derek whispers. He sounds so sincere and he's just there, and Chris can't help but lean in and capture Derek's mouth with his own.

It should feel weird, he thinks, but it doesn't. Derek growls low in response when their lips touch, and his hand circles around Chris' waist, pulling him closer. Derek's lips are soft against his, begging to be touched, licked, bitten. Chris feels like he can't breath. The sensation of Derek's stubble scratching his sends shivers down his spine. It's soft and hard at the same time, and it's new and it's perfect until Derek pulls away.

"Shit, this is a really bad idea. We shouldn't do this. This is insane," he groans.

"I know," Chris answers and before he let's himself think further he pushes Derek against his desk and closes the space again.

It's a bad idea. It really is insane, but at the same time it feels so right. He's lonely and Derek's lonely, and this way they can try being something else. Their kisses turn more frantic, it's all lips and teeth and stubble. He moans out loud when Derek's tongue opens his mouth and finds his. Derek is practically sitting on the desk, his hands roaming all over Chris' back and shoulders, not sure were to land. It's like he's desperately trying to get Chris even closer, even though their chests are already complete melted together. Chris understands, he needs to feel Derek too, and he goes willingly.

He needs to breath, so he moves his mouth from Derek's and starts mapping his jawline with his lips, sometimes nipping with his teeth and then covering the spots with kisses. It's an exhilirating feeling, stubble against stubble, and it makes his dick throb. He rubs his cheek against with Derek's and it seems to make him wild too. In one smooth sweep, Derek changes their places and lifts Chris onto the table.

The new position lines their cocks perfectly, making them both groan in need. He circles his legs around Derek - he wants to feel every inch of Derek against his own dick, feel them rub against each other and the hard fabric between them. Derek's forehead drops on his shoulder, and he keeps making small, desperate sounds. It's almost enough but not quite. The need shivers through his spine. He needs to feel Derek skin to skin, needs to feel him in his mouth. Chris slides his hands under Derek's shirt and whispers, "Want to touch you, Derek."

Derek twitches against him in pure need, his hips rubbing Chris' even more fervently. He scratches Derek's chin with his stubble and mouths his jawline all the way to his ear. He nips his earlobe with his teeth before murmuring low to his ear, "Do you want me to touch you?"

Derek's groan is loud in the quiet apartment. "Fuck, yes, fuck," he mumbles and his long fingers dive between them, trying to open both of their belt buckles. Feeling Derek's hand so close to his painfully pulsing hard-on is both perfect and gruesome at the same time. Chris' hand moves wildly on Derek's skin and he's mouthing his neck while whispering him to hurry up.

The sound of a key turning in the lock carries from the front door.

"Dad? Are you home?" Allison's voice echos from the entryway.

They freeze.

They can hear Allison's footsteps coming closer. "Shit," Chris whispers as they detach themselves. Allison can't see them, she wouldn't understand. He tries to smooth the wrinkles off of his shirt, tries to look like he wasn't just humping someone a minute ago. He keeps his gaze on the door, hearing Allison closing. This, whatever this is, is not for Allison to know.

"Derek, we can't --," he starts as he turns around to face the man.

Derek's not there.

"Hey dad." He hears Allison's voice from behind. "You alone?"

He stares at the curtains softly fluttering in the breeze coming from the open window.

"Yes," he answers, "I guess I am."


End file.
